battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions
Towns, Villages, Caravans and Castles Villages and Towns Human settlements either belong to a noble house or are indepentent. From time to time these settlements spawn caravans who trade goods with the other towns or villages. If hostile troops raid a human settlement, a group of militia soldiers spawns, ready to defend their homes and families. These militias are often nothing more than poorly armed farmers and may require aid from the player. * A rich town can field more militia than a poor town. * Each town and village has a prosperity rating. * Every caravan that safely arrives at a settlement increases it's prosperity rating. * A prosperous settlement might have a militia captain, an experienced veteran, who provides them with a moral bonus. * A settlement with a higher prosperity rating will offer more and better equipment. * If the captain is killed, the militia is likely to rout. (?) Soldier types: * Militia * Militia Marksman * Militia Veteran * Militia Captain Castles Castles belong to different noble houses, the house which controls a castle can be identified by the flag they wear. These constructions are guarded by strong garrisons of men at arms who search the area for ambushing bandits, beasts and other threats. The men at arms usually carry the best possible equipment. Castles will spawn patrols, which secure the streets between the settlements of their house. If a threat, example given: a bandit party, comes close to a castle, a group of soldiers will spawn at the castle to fight the threat. To a castle usually belongs 1 or more watchtower(s). These also spawn soldiers for a patrol or if a threat comes near. Soldier types: * Footman * Footman Veteran * Arbalester * Standard Bearer * Knight Caravans There are two types of caravans: Standard caravans which are simply named caravans and supply caravans. Standard Caravans: This type of caravan is only weakly guarded. * Caravans spawn frome time to time in human settlemens and travel to another settlement to trade. * Further information about prosperity can be found a few lines up. Soldier types: * Caravan Hand * Caravan Guard Supply Caravans: Supply caravans are highly guarded caravans and are part of a noble house. Which house can be identified on the flag they wear. * Travels only between settlements controlled from the same noble house. Soldier types: * Footman * Footman Veteran * Arbalester Player Interaction The main role for the towns and villages is to trade with the player, provide new recruits and offer contracts. * Towns can usually provide more equipment and recruits than villages. * Castles offer better, military grade equipment, but are much more expensive. * The more prosperous a settlement is, the more and better equipment is available. Bandits Bandit parties piece together of criminals, desperate and close to starving men, and some are just searching for freedom on their own ways. Bandits live in the woods, hills and wilderness around the human settlements and are looking for a way to survive by their own means. Bandits usually avoid direct confrontation and prefer to ambush weaker enemies. Their harsh life made them tough fighters. Bandit parties not only attack the player and the player friendly factions (like settlements and patrols), they also attack orcs, goblins and beasts. Bandit parties like to hide alongside roads which pass through forests. Bandit enemy types: * Bandit Thug * Bandit Marksman * Bandit Raider * Bandit Leader Undead Undead enemy types: * Wiederganger * Skeleton * Skeleton Marksman * Skeleton Guard * Fallen Hero * Necromancer * Vampire * Lost Soul Orcs Orcs live like nomads, are taller and stronger than humans. Due to their strength they are able to use heavy weaponry and wear heavy armor which humans can’t use without disadvantages. Because of their strength, orcs gain a damage bonus to every attack. Young orcs gain a lesser bonus than adult orcs. Orcs have a lot fatigue and morale, it maybe take quite a while for an orc to realize that a battle has turned against him/them. In battle, they focus on the offense. They like to destroy the shieldwall or line of the player using their force, a battle is likely to quickly escalate into a chaotic mess. Orc enemy types: * Orc Young * Orc Warrior * Orc Berserker * Orc Warlord Beasts Beast enemy types: * Direwolf Goblins Goblins are kinda related to orcs. Together with the orcs, they complete a greater faction; the „Greenskins“. But orcs and goblins act highly independent. Goblins are smaller than humans and appear to be weaker. Instead of brute force they usually ambush their enemys. (Hit-and-run attacks). They use poisoned arrows and weapons. Goblin enemy types: * Goblin Ambusher * Goblin Skirmisher * Goblin Wolfrider * Goblin Shaman References: * http://battlebrothersgame.com/ Category:Gameworld Category:World